How Monica Geller Lost Her Virginity
by shadowgirl78899
Summary: Monica Geller. We all know her, right? Clean freak, overly-competitive, stubborn... And- until not too long ago- fat. So, you've probably been wondering how she lost her virginity? Well, this is the story of how Monica Geller lost her virginity, and it's to one of the people you never expected it would be to. LESBIANS! RATED R! SMUT! LEMON! LIME! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!


A/N:You may also read this on Wattpad or Quotev if you prefer them. Hello, everyone! This is the second story I have ever published! I got this idea when watching the episode with the tape from Ross, Rachel, and Monica's prom. I wondered, "Hey, if people thought Monica was so unattractive because of her weight, then how did she ever lose her virginity?!" This fanfic stemmed from that idea. I don't ship MonicaXRachel (Monchel), but I thought it would be crazy if Rachel had been the one who had taken her virginity. I tried to make this fanfic line up with the show plots and stuff (remember the episode where Monica asked Rachel if she was gonna give her 'flower' to Chip in High School?) to make it seem like this could have actually happened. Two other things I want to say: 1. I have nothing against lesbians! In fact, I am bi in real life! 2. I also have nothing against men. I used the word 'pigs' to describe men two times in this fic just to add strong emphasis about how Rachel feels about men who do those 'pig-like' things. Not all men are 'pigs!' Now, please enjoy this fanfic! _Italicized lines, like so, are thoughts._ Some words that should be italicized (italicized words usually mean emphasis) are underlined, just so you won't be confused. So, no, it isn't an error to let all you Grammar Nazis know. But, I'm not really saying that to you. I'm actually reassuring myself, really. I absolutely _can not_ leave incorrect grammar alone! I always have to correct someone who spells/says a word wrong! Including myself! Yes, I know that nobody's perfect and I spell words wrong, too, but I just can't help myself! XD My mom says I should be an English Teacher, but I want to be a Computer Engineer. Sorry, Mom!

It was very early in the morning and Rachel Green and Monica Geller were still not asleep. They were having too much fun talking about boys and giggling. Rachel and Monica were in High School, so Rachel had her big nose and Monica had her big... body. Though they were a little old for sleepovers, that's what they were doing. Though, since they were in High School they felt like they had to call it 'hanging out.' They were sitting on Monica's bed and talking about Rachel's many boyfriends. "And speaking of boys," Monica began, "Did you really give your 'flower' to Chip?" Rachel sighed. "Monica you really have to stop calling it that, it's creepy!" Monica giggled in response, which made Rachel giggle, too. "Anyway," Rachel continued, "Yes, I did give my 'flower' to Chip." Monica gasped and moved in closer to Rachel, hooking her arm in her's. "So," she began, excitedly, "How did it feel?!" Rachel thought for a minute. "Well... It did hurt at first. But, it had to, I mean- you're hymen is getting ripped in stuff! But, not too long afterwards it started to feel good. Then, it was just pure pleasure." Monica was in awe. "Wow... That sounds amazing!" Rachel giggled. "Yeah." Rachel smirked at Monica. "You should try it sometime." Rachel had known what she had just said would raise some flags for Monica, that's why she had said it. When she heard what she had said, Monica blushed a deep scarlet. "M-Me?! Give up my flower so easily?! No way!" Monica went over to the window and sighed looking out at the stars. "I'm waiting for the perfect guy..."

Rachel listened to her and couldn't help feeling bad. She used to be like that, too. Now that she had actually lost her 'flower' she knew good and well it wasn't that easy. Rachel had been like Monica. She had thought that the man she had given her 'flower' to would be with her forever. Her dreams and thoughts were filled with him and visions of that day. But, one day, he had ditched her at the prom to go have sex with Amy Weish. She never forgave him, and still never will. Monica knew that her and Chip had broken up, but Monica wasn't even thinking about it. And now, she was sort of afraid to remind her. She didn't want to destroy Monica's dream, but, she knew the chances of it coming true were almost 0%. _Dammit. Why do men have to be such pigs?! They take dreams like me and Monica's and just crush them with their huge hands! I wish Monica wouldn't have to go through that, but, she probably will. I mean, what's the chances of anyone ever staying with the guy they gave their virginity to forever?! Unless-_ Rachel's eyes widened as she had an idea. It was risky, it was crazy, it was downright  ridiculous! But, maybe... just maybe... it could happen... "H-Hey, Mon. Here's a thought." Rachel called to her nervously, shifting a little uncomfortably and twirling her hair on her finger: a classic Rachel Green nervous reaction. Monica was too dreamy to notice that Rachel sounded uncomfortable and replied with a simple, absent minded "Hmm?" Rachel gulped before continuing, "Why don't you give your virginity to me?"

Monica took absolutely no time to turn around. She gave her an incredulous look as if saying "You're ridiculous!" that immediately made Rachel regret opening her mouth. She flinched and closed her eyes, bracing for Monica's horrible reaction. Why would she say something so stupid?! They would probably never be friends again!

"Rachel! I said the perfect _guy_ not the perfect _girl_!" Rachel slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Monica wasn't gonna call her crazy or disgusting?! She wasn't gonna tell her to get out of her room- or even better, her house?! Monica came and sat next to Rachel, smiling. "Rachel, I'm okay with that kind of stuff, but I don't think I should do it. Sorry." Rachel nodded. She wasn't into doing that kind of thing either. It wasn't even until she had already asked the question that she even considered the fact that she would of been having sex with a girl. If she had thought of asking that to anyone else, Rachel probably would of thought something was wrong with her and went home to her dad, begging him to get her a psychiatrist, but when Rachel had asked Monica, it had felt natural. She hadn't at all thought of the fact that they were both girls. Rachel glanced over at Monica and saw that she looked a little uncomfortable. _Now that I think about it... after that, Monica probably thinks I'm-_ "Mon, don't get me wrong, I'm not a lesbian! I just-"

Monica cut her off by laughing. "I know that, Rach. Why would a lesbian give her 'flower' to a boy?" Rachel sighed. There was nothing wrong with being a lesbian, but she didn't want Monica to go around trying to set her up with other girls and things like that. Silence ensued for quite a while, before Monica cleared her throat, breaking the silence. "But, you do have some explaining to do, Missy!" Monica scolded, "What made you say something like that?"

Rachel sighed. She knew that question would come up. Now she had to offer her explanation which made almost absolutely no sense. "Well, you were all dreamy about giving your 'flower' to the 'perfect man' and... no offense, Mon... but, having went through all of that myself, I know that it very rarely ever happens. Let's face it. Most men are pigs. They rip out your heart and stomp on it. And I... I didn't want you to give your 'flower' to someone who would probably eventually hurt you. But, I knew you could trust me. I would never hurt you. I would never stomp on your heart. So, I thought that maybe, you could give your 'flower' to me..."

Suddenly, Monica hugged Rachel, surprising her. "Aww, Rach..." she cooed, "That's so sweet...!" Rachel's face softened and she smiled as she hugged Monica back. The two pulled back and they were suddenly awkwardly staring into each other's eyes. Somewhere along the line, Rachel knows she had meant to turn away awkwardly, but she found herself getting lost in those big brown eyes... "Hey, Rach." Monica, who was also staring into Rachel's eyes spoke. "Hm?" Rachel murmured absentmindedly. "Well, I don't know about you being my first time, but, you can have my second kiss." "Second kiss? Wouldn't it be your first?" Rachel asked, curiously "Well, I kissed a boy in Kindergarten." Monica answered childishly, smiling. Rachel giggled. "Mon, you know that doesn't count!" "Well, if that doesn't count, then what we're about to do doesn't either!" Monica said as she grabbed Rachel's face and began to move in closer. "Yeah, it doesn't..." Rachel agreed breathlessly as she also moved in. "Yep. Nothing but a friendly kiss between two heterosexual girl friends..." Monica murmured.

Then, **SMACK!** Their lips met.  
Rachel Green and Monica Geller were kissing.

The kiss started off sweet, slow, and soft; A kiss between two girls who obviously love each other, but as they began to realize the sinfulness and riskiness of what they were doing, the kiss became more passionate and fierce as both girls began to get excited. It took a while, but the two girls soon pulled away from the kiss, panting. Again, they stared into each other's eyes. Monica was the first one to speak up, "Rach?" "Yeah, Mon?" "You know, after that, giving you my 'flower' doesn't sound like so much of a bad idea..." "Is that so?" The two kissed again, this time passionately.

When Rachel pushed her tongue into her mouth, Monica did not resist and let her explore her mouth as she pleased. Rachel climbed onto Monica and pushed her down on the bed, where they laced fingers. Rachel broke the kiss for air, making Monica pout silently. Rachel ignored her and started to kiss Monica's neck. Monica let out a strangled moan. Rachel stopped to look at her "Mon, you really shouldn't hold back. If you need to moan, moan. 'Kay?" Monica nodded. "Promise?" Rachel asked, childishly. Monica laughed. "I promise." Rachel smiled. "Good." Rachel went back to work, this time licking Monica's ear. Monica let out a moan and Rachel giggled. Rachel started to nibble her earlobe, and Monica groaned at Rachel's teasing. Rachel then decided to go back to her neck and started to nibble. "W-Wait!" Monica stopped her, "You might leave a mark!" Rachel stopped and looked up at Monica. "I know, but it doesn't have to be a hickey! Just think of it like... a 'friend mark.'" Rachel said. "A 'friend mark'?" Monica repeated, confused. Rachel smiled at her. "Yeah! Like... it can mean that we'll be friends forever." Monica smiled back, warming up to the idea. "Well, in that case, give me as many 'friend marks' as you want!"

Rachel giggled at Monica's childishness and began to nibble her neck, making little red marks on Monica milky white skin, making her groan in slight pain. Rachel then licked the marks to apologize, eliciting a moan from Monica. Suddenly, Rachel trailed her hands down her sides and rested them on the ends of Monica's red sweater. "Can I take it off?" Rachel asked, looking up at Monica. "Sure." Rachel lifted the sweater off and threw it across the room. Now the only thing covering Monica's chest was a pink, lacy bra. "And this?" Rachel asked, looking up at her again. "Go ahead." Rachel beckoned for Monica to lift up, and when she did Rachel reached behind her and unbuckled the bra. Then, Monica laid back down.

Rachel stared at her breasts. They were sort of small, but they were shaped beautifully. Monica's nipples were a light pink. Rachel moved down and planted little kisses on Monica's breasts. Monica gasped. Rachel licked around Monica's areola, avoiding the hard bud in the middle on purpose. This made Monica groan. "Come on, Rach..." she pouted. Rachel giggled. "Yes, my princess." Rachel gave in, and started to suck Monica's nipple. Monica gasped sharply. She hadn't expected it to feel this good, but the wet warmness of Rachel tongue wrapping around her nipple, and the feeling of icy suction when Rachel inhaled made for a pleasurable sensation. Rachel brought a hand up and played with her other nipple with her thumb, trying to mimic the actions she was doing with her tongue as best as she could. "Oh, Rach..." Monica moaned, pulling her head in closer, "Th-That feels so good..." "Mmhmm." Rachel murmbled on her breast. After a while, Rachel stopped sucking, making Monica pout.

But, as quickly as she had stopped Rachel moved on to the other nipple, making Monica gasp at first before it turned into moans. "D-Don't stop, Rach." Monica almost begged. This went on for a while, before Rachel stopped sucking. Monica pouted loudly. Rachel laughed. "Come on, Mon. Don't be so sad... That wasn't even the good part." Suddenly, Rachel pulled off her pants lightning-quick, making Monica gasp. "That part is starting now."

Before Monica could protest, Rachel started to rub her through her panties, making her groan. Rachel gasped dramatically. "Monica, you dirty girl... We haven't even gotten to the really good part and you're already this wet." Monica blushed. Rachel stared at her, which only served to make Monica blush redder. "You're so cute, you know that?" Rachel cooed. Before Monica could ask what was up with her, Rachel kissed her and Monica melted into the kiss. It was soft and chaste, not like the fiery kiss from before. Suddenly, Rachel's hands went to the waistband of her panties. Monica didn't feel scared, but instead kissed Rachel harder. Rachel was the one to break the kiss. "Are you sure you want this?" she asked, staring into Monica's eyes which were filled with lust. Monica thought for a moment. She opened her mouth to speak and quickly closed it again. Not too long after, an audible gulp was heard. Monica nodded before speaking, "Yeah, Rach. I'm sure."

For some reason, Rachel was suddenly filled with unmatched happiness and smiled before hugging her. "You won't regret it, Mon. I promise!" Monica's eyes widened at first, but she soon hugged Rachel back. Rachel gulped as she pulled back. She stared at Monica's pink, wet panties. "Well, here I go. Are you sure this is what you want?" Rachel asked one last time. She was answered with a simple nod. Rachel gulped again. "Okay." Before she could start to pull them off, Monica interrupted her, "Wait. Are you nervous, Rach?"

She sighed before answering, "Yes." Monica gasped. "Really? You're usually so confident!" Rachel sighed again. "Yes, I know, I know, but you can understand, can't you?! I mean, I've never had sex with a girl before! What should I do? How should I do it? Will you enjoy it? Should I-" Monica suddenly put a finger on her mouth, silencing her.

"Shh, Rach," she hugged her, putting her head on her chest, "It doesn't matter. That's what's supposed to be so great about sex. You do whatever you feel like doing naturally, and your partner is pleasured by it. Don't worry about that, Rach. Just... love me." Rachel pulled away from the hug and smirked.

"Just love you, huh?! I'll love you alright!" Suddenly, Rachel grabbed the waistband of Monica's panties and tugged hard, pulling them down, roughly. Monica groaned. That probably would have made someone else angry, being treated so roughly, but Monica enjoyed it. She was learning something about herself. Perhaps she was submissive? Anyway, she shouldn't worry about it right now. "That's the Rach I know!" Monica offered her best smile at her, though it was awkwardly twisted since she couldn't smile right because of all of the simulation she was recieving, but Rachel appreciated the effort. Rachel sat back to look at Monica's body. Her hands followed the trail of her eyes. Her small, yet perfect chest, her huge stomach, that Rachel couldn't help but love because it made Monica's body so warm to the touch, and down to Monica's spot, which was covered in a perfectly trimmed patch of black hair. Monica moaned as Rachel rubbed her pussy. Monica bended over and whispered in Monica's ear, "Wow, Mon. You really are a dirty girl... You really shave your pussy?" "Well, that's just- That's because-" Monica's mind scrambled for excuses. Rachel giggled.

"Mon, I was just kidding. Don't worry about it. I do it, too." she reassured her. "You do?! Can I see?!" Monica asked. Rachel looked at Monica for a while, trying to see if she was just trying to get her naked, but all she could see was innocent curiosity in Monica's eyes. "Well, sure. I guess it's only fair. I mean, I did get you naked and everything." she answered, getting up off of the bed and peeling off her shirt first. Monica watched intently. Rachel blushed. _Does she really want to see me?_ Rachel finished with her shirt, and started to take off her pants. Monica was still watching like a hawk. _Yep, she definitely wants to see me. I wonder just how much?_ "Hey, Mon?" Rachel spoke as she began to unhook her bra. Without taking her eyes off of her, Monica absentmindedly replied, "Hmm?" Rachel decided to stop undressing, just to get Monica to pay attention to the question she was about to ask. Monica pouted silently, but Rachel ignored her. "Just how long have you wanted to see me naked?" Monica blushed at the question, but she thought it would be alright to answer.

Monica cleared her throat, "Um... probably ever since middle school." Rachel's eyes widened. "That long?!" "I-I know! It's crazy, but you're really pretty and my mom and dad told me about sex when I was 10, so then I started to get curious about people's bodies and when I saw you ever since then I was wondering, "Hey I wonder what's underneath that uniform." I know, it's perverted! Inside my mind I was like, "Monica, what the hell is wrong with you!" but I-" Now, it was Rachel's turn to put her finger on Monica lips.

"Hey, don't worry about it too much, Mon! If it makes you feel any better, I thought those things about you, too." she reassured her. "Really?" Monica asked. _Well, not really until High School, but-_ "Yeah." Monica and Rachel smiled at each other and hugged once again. Soon, Rachel pulled back from the hug, and began to unhook her bra again. _No way! She's right in front of me!_ Monica's mind was going crazy. Rachel knew that she was stripping so close to Monica, and that's why she was doing it. She unhooked her bra slowly, teasing Monica who very badly wanted to see what they looked like. When she finally took off the bra, Monica barely got to see anything before Rachel covered them with one arm, making Monica pout. "Do you wanna see?" Rachel asked in a singsong tone.

 _Is she seriously teasing me?!_ "Rach..." "Well, do you?" _She is!_ Monica sighed. She was growing impatient. She wanted to see Rachel badly. "Yes, Rach, I do." "Then, beg me." Rachel said, seductively. _Is she kidding?_ Though Monica asked herself that, she hadn't heard one little hint of joking in Rachel's voice. Soon, Monica decided to just give up. "Please, Rach, let me see them." she begged. "Let you see what?" Rachel asked, feigning ignorance. _I can't believe she's doing doing this._ "Let me see your breasts, Rach. Please?" Rachel moved her arm, revealing the two mounds. They were bigger then Monica's and were a nice size for her age. Maybe a D-cup? Her nipples were a dark brown. "Good girl." Rachel cooed, patting Monica on the head. I can't believe she just did that! I've never been more embarrassed in my life, but- What the hell is this?! Why am I getting wetter?!

Next, Rachel moved to take off her panties... but, not before turning around. She took the lacy black garment off slowly, giving Monica a nice view of her ass in the process, which only served to make her wetter. _She's such a tease!_ Monica was nearly dying inside from all of Rachel's incessant teasing, but little did she know, Rachel wasn't even half done yet.

Rachel pulled the panties all the way down to her knees, and then bent over to pull her feet out of the panties, giving Monica a complete and perfect view of the bare, pink, wet flesh of her pussy. And sure enough, Rachel's 'spot' was covered in a neatly trimmed patch of brownish-blondish hair. Monica covered her mouth and closed her legs tight, unable to take it anymore. If Rachel didn't touch her, she would have to touch herself! Monica began to snake a hand down her body. It went down her chest, over her stomach, down her thighs and then came to hover over her pussy, but before Monica could begin to touch herself Rachel finally turned around and pushed the hand away, making Monica pout for what must have been the millionth time.

Rachel gasped dramatically. "You naughty girl Mon, you! Were you going to touch yourself?! You know that's my job!" Rachel began to rub Monica's pussy again, making her groan. "And it seems like you can't wait anymore, so..." Rachel inserted a finger into Monica's opening. Monica gasped in pain as her walls stretched to make way for the newly inserted object. Rachel heard this and stroked Monica's cheek to comfort her. "Oh, Mon, I'm so sorry! Tell me when it stops hurting, okay?" Rachel kissed her on the cheek.

Silence ensued for a while before Monica finally spoke up. "I-I'm okay, Rach, it doesn't hurt anymore." "So, I can thrust, now?" "Yes." "Okay, just making sure." Rachel began to thrust her finger in and out slowly. Monica moaned in pleasure. Rachel was right about the 'pure pleasure' thing. The feeling of Rachel's finger rubbing against her walls was exquisite; it was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Monica began to moan, groan and arch her back following each of Rachel's thrust.

Rachel noticed that Monica was beginning to really like what she was doing to her, and so inserted a second finger and began to thrust as rough and fast as she could.

That did it.  
Monica flipped out.

The feeling of just one of Rachel's fingers was amazing, but two?! Monica couldn't stop screaming in pleasure- but, also slight pain. There had been a sudden pinch inside of her when Rachel sped up. She didn't know what it was, but the pleasure overrode it. Rachel had to muffle her screams with her lips, kissing her tenderly. Monica felt a weird knot start to form in her stomach. Rachel took her free hand and started to play with Monica's clit. That was it. She couldn't take anymore! The knot came undone, and Monica came surprisingly hard for a first orgasm.

Rachel pulled her fingers- which were sticky- out of Monica. They were covered in blood. Rachel had definitely broken her hymen. Rachel wiped them off on the sheets, knowing they would have to wash them later, and move to lay on top of her as Monica panted. "Are you okay, Mon?" Rachel asked, looking at her. "Y-Yeah, I'm okay." "Good."

All of a sudden, Rachel trashed her fingers against Monica's pussy, covering them in her juices once again. "Rach! W-What are you doing?!" Monica asked, unable to keep from moaning. "I didn't get to taste you last time, so I'm gonna taste you now!" Suddenly, Rachel brought her hand up to her mouth and started to lick Monica's sticky sap off of her fingers. Right in front of her. Monica grabbed the pillow and threw it at her. "Rach! Don't do that!" Rachel chuckled. "Oh, come on! You know you like it!" "Exactly! That's the problem!" Rachel chuckled again before suddenly turning serious, climbing onto Monica. Monica became nervous at Rachel's sudden mood change. "Uh, Rach?"

Rachel suddenly bent down to whisper in Monica's ear. "You know what, though? I really like the way you taste. I want more." Rachel lifted up and licked her lips before starting to kiss down Monica's body. Monica was so surprised that she was stunned for a moment. By the time she realized what Rachel was about to do, she had already reached her destination. "Rach~!" Monica scream-moaned her name as Rachel began to lick her pussy, "Don't do that! It's dirty!" Rachel stopped for a moment and chuckled. "Monica, if it's your's, I'm 100 percent sure it's not dirty." As much as Monica hated to admit it, Rachel did have a point, there. Rachel took as much of the pink flesh as she could in her mouth and licked and sucked. Monica moaned. "Oh, Rach... Yes..." Suddenly, Rachel put her tongue in Monica's hole. Monica felt that knot in her stomach again. Rachel began to curl and flick her tongue around in Monica's walls. As if that wasn't enough pleasure already, one of Rachel's hand reached to stroke her clit. Monica couldn't take anymore. She came again, hard. Rachel lapped it up before pulling back, her mouth covered in her juices, making Monica blush. "Um, Rach. You've got my... stuff on your face." Monica pointed out. "I know," Rachel stated plainly, starting to lick her lips, making Monica blush redder. Rachel climbed underneath the covers. "We'll change the sheets tomorrow. Let's just sleep naked tonight, okay." Rachel started to close her eyes. "Wait, Rach! Don't you want me to get you off?!" Monica asked before Rachel could doze off. "Mon, it's 5 in the morning, go to bed!" "Fine!" Silence ensued for a while. "Tomorrow?" Rachel sighed. Monica could be such a child sometimes. "Yes, Mon, tomorrow." "Okay, then. Night, Rach." "Night, Mon" The lamp was turned off, and the two got their best night's sleep ever that day.

Whoopie! It's done! I would have let Mon get Rach off, but, this fanfic is already more than 4000 words, and it would have been even more if I would have let Mon get Rach off in this same chapter! I mean, who wants to read a 7000 word fanfic! It would have been that long if I would have continued! So, I'll leave this story's continuation up to you. Do _you_ want me to write a sequel where Mon gets Rach off? I'll have to squeeze these stories into my tight schedule now, since school starts next week, so if nobody's gonna read it, then I'm not gonna waste my time writing it! If I write it on my own free time without support from people, I'll probably finish the sequel... In 5 years! XD So, please tell me if you want the sequel with a comment! And I'm not gonna tell you to review, because I personally hate when people tell me to do that and wouldn't force it on anyone else, but if you want to review, it would be nice! Don't be afraid to leave criticism in the comments, too. It'll help me improve! Like, seriously, if you want the sequel, don't you think just saying "I want the sequel." is kinda weird. Please try and leave some kind of short review behind it like, "I want the sequel! I really enjoyed this one. You did a good job." Some bad comments are okay, if they really give me something to improve on. However, if it's just a trolling bad comment that makes absolutely no sense, please don't send it!  
Ex of good bad comment (Lol, those words are paradoxes):  
I don't like this fanfic because you're impressions of the characters are horrible. Rachel acts a little too _ -(insert something here) and Monica acts too _ - (insert something else here).  
Ex of bad bad comment XD:  
I don't like this fanfic! It's stupid! You're stupid! Friends is stupid! (Me: Then why are you reading this?)  
I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
